Motor vehicles with automatic transmissions typically include a torque converter used to transmit engine power to an input shaft of the transmission. To improve fuel economy, among other things, many torque converters include a bypass clutch that couples the input shaft to the case of the torque converter. The torque converter includes one or more dampeners that smooth power spikes of the engine to reduce noise and vibrations.